Passive
by dor1to
Summary: Tu propio padre te acaba de correr de tu hogar por ser homosexual. ¿Qué harás? . Los personajes no me pertenecen.


Tu nombre es _John Egbert_ y tienes 17 años y hoy es el peor día de tu vida.

Tu padre te ha echado de la casa debido a que hoy decidiste sincerarte con él y declararle abiertamente tu homosexualidad, nunca pensaste que tu propio padre llegaría a estos limites, nunca pensaste que terminarías así y se preguntarán.

 **¿Por qué se lo dijiste?**

Porque pensabas que tu padre no era homofóbico, mas bien, él nunca dio indicios de serlo por lo tanto pensaste que estaría bien confesarlo.

Hoy el día esta nublado, son las 6 de la tarde y estas buscando donde poder quedarte, le dirías fácilmente a uno de tus muchos amigos si te podría hacer el favor de ofrecerte hospedaje, pero no eres así, nunca te ha dado por ser ese tipo de persona por lo tanto esa opción queda totalmente descartada en tu mente. Afortunadamente lograste convencer al que sera tu nuevo casero, el cual es unos años mayor que tu y se llama _Karkat Vantas_ de pagarle la renta de este mes y el mes siguiente sin falta en cuanto consiguieras un empleo.

Tenías que conseguir un trabajo a como de lugar.

Y como lo prometiste, metiste solicitudes de empleo hasta en el mismo Oxxo y en ningún lugar te aceptaron, en algunos lugares prometieron llamarte, pero ya sabemos que eso es un estafa para no tener que decirte la cruda verdad en la cara.

El primer mes estaba por cumplirse, y tú seguías sin empleo, hablaste Karkat por segunda vez para que te diera mas tiempo y a pesar de que el mayor al principio se negaba lo lograste convencer milagrosamente, solo en estos momentos era cuando llegabas a creer que dios existe.

.

Llegaste a tu hogar después de un largo día intentando buscar trabajo, otra vez nada.

Decidiste navegar un poco por internet para leer unos de tus webcómic favoritos: Problem Sleuth.

Estabas apunto de apagar tu celular cuando un anuncio muy colorido te salto en la cara, oh.

En el anuncio te ofrecían una razonable cantidad de dinero por... subir vídeos, o bueno, si somos mas específicos te daban cierta cantidad de dinero por las visitas que dicho vídeo tenga.

Al principio pensaste que era una buena idea de conseguir un poco de dinero y aunque sea poder pagar el primer mes de renta en lo que consigues un empleo de verdad. Sin prestar mas atención pulsaste sobre el anuncio el cual te llevo a...

 **Una pagina de porno gay.**

¿Qué clase de broma pesada te estaba jugando el destino?

 **Hay formas mas fáciles de conseguir dinero.**

Lo sabes perfectamente, pero, esto incluso te parece mas fácil, solo por el momento, tal vez...

Pensaste.

Meditaste.

Al final decidiste intentarlo.

Decidiste crear una cuenta y con tu celular grabar el dichoso vídeos.

Pensaste que no sería la gran cosa, pero, carajo, si que lo era, te estabas muriendo de vergüenza, así que decidiste colocar el celular en cierta posición sobre tu un viejo escritorio que había en el departamento para que no se lograra ver tu rostro y solo tu...eso.

Empezaste con la grabación.

No sabías como iniciar, así que empezaste por lo primordial, por acariciar tu cuerpo, buscando el placer necesario para provocarte una erección. Fue difícil sabiendo que te estas grabando y que tus gemidos de colegiala serian expuestos en una pagina de este estilo, pero al final exitosamente lo lograste, después de incontables caricias y con un poco de tu imaginación de un momento a otro ya te encontrabas ahí masturbándote, suspirando y gimiendo lo mas bajo que podías frente a la cámara, llegaste a tu clímax manchando tu mano y aliviado después de unos momentos, dejaste de grabar.

Después de limpiar tu desastre te debatias sobre si subir el vídeo o no, necesitabas el dinero y...

Al carajo, lo subiste, no dejabas de morderte las uñas mientras veías la barrita de carga subir, hasta que finalmente el vídeo se público.

Apagaste tu celular, te estabas preocupando de más así que decidiste darte una ducha y acostarte a dormir, solo rezas porque el día de mañana sea mejor.

 ** _continuara..._**


End file.
